Total Drama Neighborhood 4
The fourth entree of the Total Drama Neighborhood series with a lot of brand new newcomers and two returnees, Ezekiel and Lily. Ezekiel comes back as a contestant played by a new user, while Lily regains with her same user. It is currently at the Final 9, how will win in this Neighborhood? What's Your Team Name? In this challenge, Chris told the teams created by Samuel and Noah to give team names. The team names were chosen, Excelsior and Mahatma, created by Alejandro and Zeke. The team color chosen was Lime(E) and Blue(M), in the end, Zeke's name won the team the challenge and Carrie went home for doing nothing. Escape from the City In this challenge a Gorilla escapes from the city and they go capture it, this is where Josh first proves he is a natural survivor and Samuel is a good leader. The gorilla catches Alejandro and Noah, which Josh saves(or well Noah). In the end only Harold, the one nearest, tried to stop Josh by tying Josh up in Num-yos, but Josh still managed to go on and win for his team. In the end it came down to Ezekiel and Katelyn, in where for the first time ever, Ezekiel stayed. Minigame Mania In this challenge, Chris and Frank make a minigame challenge where Ezekiel, Harold, Sally, and Josh prove they are the Party Masters and win individual immunity. It turns out to be a double elimination in where Sierra and Trent go home for their own teams. There's No I in Total Drama A simple say "I" challenge in which Noah and Nathan, the first conestants to say "I", won it for their team. This challenge left a poor Ezekiel completely confused. In the end, Lily, the Season 1 winner, was sent out after she bravely quit. Camping Campers In this challenge, Alejandro and Gramps were sent to a funeral, in place of Chris, leaving the Excelsior with only Zeke, Samuel, and Harold. Against the Mahatma's, though most just ate energy bars. As they camped Zeke killed a bear, Samuel proved more of how to play as a team, and Josh is full of tricks. However at the end, Samuel, Josh, and Zeke finish at the same time and for participation Mahatma's were sent to elimination were a team swapper named Nathan was sent home. Voting Votes for a Vote! In this challenge Chris decides to make the contestants just vote. In the end, the one who did nothing to become a Purple Bandito, AKA, Duncan was sent home right before the merge, leaving a final ten. Speech Screech The campers wrote a speech about everyone who was in the camp. In the end Ezekiel, got first, proving that you shouldn't judge a homeschool by its looks, and proved himself. Sally, having the worst speech was in the bottom two of Zeke's choosing of who's eliminated, but at the end Gramps was sent home for being old and not supporting the alliance when invited back when it wasn't the merge. Clowning Around with Bears Chris goes to see the Hunger Games, so Frank takes over, however the challenge is much more dangerous. Izzy and Ezekiel form a bit of a bond as they work, where Izzy asks to join the alliance. Izzy wins the challenge with Ezekiel one accessory behind and it's revealed a reward challenge in where Izzy takes Zeke and Sally, completing one of Zeke's dreams. Talents for Hire! Chris puts the teams back into teams for the challenge. Harold and Noah from each team volunteer to show their talents to win. Harold's mad skills impress guest star, PurpleRodri, but Noah's laser dodging leaves more of a mark in PR's book sending Team 2 to elimination. In the end Ezekiel goes home for not consulting his alliance about including Izzy but accepting her anyway. Bubble Buddy, Voting Buddy, Elimination Buddy Chris tries to be nice and put everyone in good lunch but with Josh declining he sends the losers of the last challenge down, where Samuel finds out that Josh is right and the food isn't so bad once you get used to it. Chris decides to have a vote off where Izzy is voted off. Chris a la Mode The contestants make sandwiches for the host, where Josh, Noah, Harold, and Samuel win immunity and Alejandro is voted out. However thanks to a trick, the next vote had everyone lose immunity where Josh and Noah backstab Harold and vote him out. Isla de Karma The losing contestants got to vote out who went home. It is revealed they live a luxury life, as Harold, Zeke, and Izzy showed. However for revenge and karma, Josh is voted out, but he makes memorable last words. Super NASCAR Racing The remaining final four compete in their final challenge, where Samuel is really nervous. Whoever finishes last is eliminated and Samuel finishes first, followed by Noah. Geoff and Sally need a vote to decide, where Geoff is sent home. Finale for the Fittest Samuel, Noah, and Sally make it to the final three, where it's a vote in the finale. Noah, surprisingly scores some votes, while Samuel does too. Chris then eliminates Sally for not getting a vote, and decides to let Samuel and Noah keep on getting votes, but Samuel quits, giving Noah the suitcase of cheese. Elimination Order The order of contestants that were eliminated consisted of: 17th- 'Carrie (Played by a Wikia Contributor) '''16th- 'Katelyn (Played by SinsMakePeople) '''15th/14th- '''Sierra (Played by XrosHearts) '''14th/15th- '''Trent (Played by Zoomer) '''13th- '''Lily (Played by Zoomer) '''12th- Nathan (Played by XrosHearts) 11th-''' 'Duncan (Played by SinsMakePeople) '''10th-' Gramps (Played by Youre2490) '9th-' Ezekiel (Played by Roy49) '8th-' Izzy (Played by Zannabanna) '7th-' Alejandro (Played by Youre2490) '6th-' Harold (Played by TrentFan) '5th-' Josh (Played by NZ Man123) '4th-' Geoff(Played by Henzzy) '3rd-' Sally (Played by Henzzy) 'Runner-Up-' Samuel (Played by TrentFan) 'Winner-' Noah (Played by NZ Man123) Elimination Kind-Of Table Category:Seasons Category:Game